Juvia: una mujer fuera de este mundo
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Gray tiene una personalidad fría, pero cuando un deseo de compartir la inmensidad del cielo nocturno aparece siente que algo le esta faltando. "Ninguna mujer de esta tierra" había dicho el idiota de su amigo Natsu "si lo que dijo es cierto entonces necesito una mujer fuera de este mundo" así lo deseó y una estrella fugaz se lo cumplirá. Gruvia AU, lemon.
1. Deseo a una estrella

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha inspiración para colaborar al fandom de Fairy Tail, sobre todo con el Gruvia que es una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el anime y sueño con verlos cannon, ahora sé que soy malévola por hacer esto pero necesitaba publicarlo, prometo será un fanfic cortito.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

**[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico**]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Gray POV

Ser un hombre con una personalidad ´_cool_´ no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana. A través de los años me ha costado mi trabajo y mis dolencias ser la persona ´fría´ que soy hoy en día, sinceramente no comprendo muchas cosas de como las personas dejan salir sus emociones o compartir cosas de sí mismos con tanta facilidad, eso de ser expresivo no va conmigo. Eso va más con personas explosivas como el idiota cabeza de flama de Natsu, mi mejor amigo al que conozco de años, los dos vamos a la misma preparatoria, siempre estamos peleándonos entre nosotros sin realmente causarnos un verdadero daño, todo era más sencillo cuando solo éramos Natsu y yo; un par de amigos saliendo a comer porquerías y jugar videojuegos, todo era perfecto.

Sin embargo como en todo dúo siempre aparece algo que viene a joder la situación, en esta ocasión este ´_alg_o´ había sido una chica, y no cualquier chica, catalogada por todos como una hermosa mujer rubia de exuberante atractivo, la chica sin lugar a dudas tenía una personalidad amigable que a cualquiera traería idiota, en este caso el idiota al que termino de matarle las pocas y casi inexistentes neuronas fue al ya de por si idiota de mi amigo pelirosado, quien una vez que logro salir con la chica de sus sueños (la roba amigos llamada Lucy Heartfilia) como todo enamorado olvido todo aquello que no estuviera relacionado con su amada, en pocas palabras: dejo a un lado mi existencia. Yo que de por si tenía contadas mis amistades termine aún más solo, sin nada mejor que hacer sino salir a vagar por ahí termine consiguiendo un nuevo hobby.

Si alguien en el pasado me hubiera dicho que yo, Gray Fullbuster, terminaría siendo un fanático de la astronomía lo habría catalogado de loco, riéndome a carcajadas en su cara, pero es que dando un paseo di con un observatorio nuevo en las afueras de la cuidad. Pensé que era lo más estúpido que podía haber pasado, pero sinceramente eso de no tener que hacer con el tiempo libre deja a uno sin muchas opciones, sin más termine visitando aquel lugar algo rendido, sin embargo aquello era todo menos ´aburrido´ aparatos impresionantes con una tecnología compleja, sin mencionar que era descomunal lo que podía verse desde ese lugar… el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor…sencillamente es algo que te deja sin palabras y con cara de idiota sorprendido. Desde entonces yo trabajo como voluntario en aquel lugar a escondidas de mis amigos, ¡Y no pueden culparme! Quiero decir, Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, tenía una reputación que cuidar ¿Qué pensarían de mí si sabían que me la pasaba jugando con un telescopio viendo estrellitas cual nena enamorada? Seria él hazme reír de todo la escuela eso seguro.

Desde entonces me la paso en ese lugar todo el tiempo posible, inclusive estoy pensando seriamente en estudiar algo relacionado para dedicarme a eso en un futuro, pero una preocupación idiota y sin sentido se había depositado en mi mente desde aquella tarde…

´_era una noche como cualquiera en una calorosa época de verano, estaba yo trabajando cerca de los equipos como siempre cuando una pareja de novios se acercó a mí: una hermosa chica castaña y un peliblanco, que sinceramente me recordaban mucho a mi extravagante amigo y a su novia rubia_

─_Hola, buenas noches─ saludo la chica._

─_Hola─ respondí con mi típico tono frio y cortante, no lo puedo evitar._

─ _Disculpe queríamos saber si no hay problema que nos deje usar alguno de los telescopios del observatorio─ volvió a decir la chica._

─_Claro, les explico cómo usarlos─ dije en el momento que les estaba explicando no podía dejar de observarlos, no era la primera vez que veía a una pareja ver las estrellas, pero la chica se me hacía familiar, no solo por el obvio parecido de ella con Lucy, sino porque de verdad tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lado._

─_Tranquilo, yo sé cómo usarlos, suelo venir aquí a menudo─ murmuro cuando vio mis intenciones de volverles a explicar al notar la cara de incomprensión del chico que estaba al lado de ella, ahí fue donde la recordé, esa chica solía ir a menudo sola, bueno sola de personas porque solía cargar uno de esos peluches de moda llamados ´Plue´ de los cuales también tenía su amiga rubia, era interesante ver a esos dos, si bien había notado la chica estaba completamente interesada en eso mientras que si bien el chico no entendía del todo parecía compartir su gusto por lo que estaban viendo, muchas de las parejas que iban ahí no eran así, mientras uno estaba emocionado el otro no, pero en esta ocasión pese a su poco entendimiento el chico mostraba real interés por aquello, eso fue lo que empezó a crear una extraña sensación en mí, una infinita sensación de vacío, de esas que se sienten cuando falta algo´_

Desde ese estúpido día no puedo evitar ver la relación de mi amigo sin cierto recelo, si bien yo podía ligar a cualquier chica debido a que se perfectamente que no le soy indiferente al sexo opuesto, no quiero a cualquier chica. No. No voy a meterme enredos de esa clase con cualquier chica, ninguna era lo suficiente extraordinaria para poder encajar en lo que deseo.

─Acéptalo, hielitos. Ninguna chica querría contigo más de una amistad con beneficios, puesto que ninguna chica toleraría tu fría personalidad como para enamorarse de ti─ Ok. Eso me encabrono, sinceramente Natsu era realmente irritante.

─ ¿Quién dijo que quiero enamorarme de alguien?─ exclame irritado.

─Vez. Es justo por esa actitud que no va a suceder, morirás solo─ lo último lo dijo en ese tono de burla arrogante suyo que solo me hizo enojar aún más.

─ ¿Quieres pelear?─ le rete viéndolo a los ojos.

─ Te estoy esperando calzoncillos-man─ me contesto el muy idiota y así sin más comenzó otra de nuestras típicas peleas.

─ Ustedes dos, ya basta. ¿Nunca se cansan de pelear?─ pregunto una muy fastidiada rubia observándonos con un reproche abatido, para ella esto era tan rutinario y a la vez cansado.

─ No es mi culpa Luce, este tarado se enoja solo porque le hice ver la cruda verdad de que morirá solo─ respondió mi ´amigo´.

─Teme─ le gruñí.

─Natsu, es obvio que se moleste si le dices cosas tan horribles como esa, es obvio que Gray no morirá solo─ intervino la mujer de ojos cafés.

─Pero Luce, es obvio que lo hará con esa actitud tan arrogante suya, tu misma dijiste que mientras sea así no dejara de alejar a todo el mundo─ se quejó el pelirosado idiota a lo que la Heartfilia solo se puso nerviosa, era obvio que ella había dicho aquello pero no pensó que su idiota novio me lo dijera. Ja aún le falta conocer a Natsu Dragneel.

─Natsu…n-no era eso..bueno..sí..etto… solo pienso que Gray si aleja a las personas y que necesitara de alguien que pueda tolerar sus constantes desplantes─ murmuro la joven sumamente sonrojada, yo solo bufe irritado, eso tema siempre era un completo fastidio.

─En pocas palabras, cubo de hielo, ninguna mujer sobre la faz de esta tierra─ término de asegurar el Dragneel.

─Tsk, es obvio que yo no me enredaría con cualquier mujer, además si no saben tolerar como soy no valen la pena. No seguiré hablando de esto con ustedes. Me largo─ dije al tomar mis cosas y marcharme ante unas miradas preocupadas pero me importo un carajo, fui al único lugar donde no era juzgado por nadie: el observatorio.

Sin esperar a que llegara la encargada me metí a los telescopios a admirar el cielo nocturno, tanta inmensidad y yo sin tener realmente con quien compartirla… ¡Vaya pensamientos de mierda tenia últimamente! Ignorando las estupideces que pasaron por mi mente seguí observando cuando de pronto vi como pasaba un ente iluminado, sorprendido decidí acercarme para poder identificarlo, cuando lo logre me emocione: era una estrella fugaz. Una hermosa y pequeña estrella fugaz. Una idea llego a mi mente _/Es una idea infantil y estúpida, que vergonzoso no hare algo como eso/_ pero luego bufe fastidiado al cruzarme de brazos, voltee para ambos lados asegurándome de estar solo…

─Debo de haber perdido la razón─ murmure para mí mismo. Mire la estrella fijamente. _/Ok Aquí voy/_

─Yo…b-bueno… No sé qué decir, no suelo hacer estas cosas sabes, bueno pero ya que estoy hablando como un idiota con una nube de gas incandescente, creo que debería de terminar de hacer el ridículo de un vez y pedir mi puto deseo. Aquí voy: Quiero una novia. No cualquier novia, quiero una novia extraordinaria, ya sabes una chica hermosa, de buenos sentimientos, esas cosas pero una chica que me comprenda sin necesidad de que yo hable de mas, que sepa tolerar mis idioteces aun con todo eso pueda seguir queriéndome, eso quiero _─ / ´ninguna mujer sobre la faz de esta tierra´/_ recordé las palabras de Natsu en ese momento.

─Bueno, si lo que dijo el idiota es cierto, entonces necesito ¡una mujer fuera de este mundo!─ grite para luego ver como la luz de la estrella fugaz se hacía inmensa para posteriormente desaparecer. /_que pérdida de tiempo_/ pensé resignado ante la estupidez que había hecho.

Cerré el observatorio y me fui a casa, no había nadie, era obvio, yo vivía solo; avente mis cosas sobre el sofá para subir a mi habitación a tomar un merecido descanso, cuando entre y estaba desvistiéndome un ruido atrás de mi llamo mi atención.

─Buenas noches, disculpe, ¿Usted es el señor Gray Fullbuster?─ una voz dulce pero chillona sonó atrás mío, cuando me gire para encararla me fui para atrás del susto, ¡Era una extraña mujer rubia que parecía una niña que brillaba y estaba flotando! _/Estoy alucinando, me he vuelto loco/. _

─ ¿Qué o quieres eres? ¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación? ¿Qué quieres de mí?─ le grite aterrado alejándome de ella intentando protegerme con una almohada, ella solo sonrió divertida por mi reacción.

─Bueno, respondiendo a sus preguntas: Soy Mavis y soy una repartidora estelar, vengo a dejarle su paquete, y quiero que firme las formas donde deja en claro que recibió su entrega─ dijo ella como si dijera que el cielo es azul, pero yo no entendía una mierda _/Si definitivamente estoy loco/ _

─ ¿Paquete? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ningún pedido─ le dije con voz áspera no confiaba en lo que sea que era ella, claro si es que era un ella.

─Señor, ¿No es usted Gray Fullbuster, el joven que esta noche le pidió a una estrella una novia, de preferencia una novia fuera de este mundo?─ pregunto al ver su portapapeles. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. Ok eso era una broma de mal gusto.

─ ¿Usted como sabe que hice eso? Dime quien te mando para hacerme la bromita cariño, ¿Fue Natsu… Lucy…?─ pregunte desconfiado.

─No se quienes sean esos humanos delos que habla, señor, yo solo vine a entregarle su paquete por favor solo firme aquí y me iré─ dijo mientras señalaba algo en el portapapeles que no alcance a leer, solo firme donde ella dijo siguiéndole el jueguito, lo más seguro es que dentro de la dichosa enorme caja que estaba al lado de ella habría una muñeca inflable o algo parecido, yo solo firme donde me indicaba para poder después golpear al idiota responsable de la bromita.

─Gracias señor, aquí le dejo sus contratos y unos cuantos libros de información que podría necesitar─ dijo al dejar las dichosas cosas sobre la caja.

─Si como sea, y dile a quien te haya enviado que le pateare el trasero─ respondí altanero y con mi sonrisa acida en el rostro.

─No se les puede patear el trasero a las estrellas, para empezar ni siquiera tienen uno─ dijo ella en tono burlón y desapareció así, enfrente de mis ojos se desvaneció.

─Cálmate Gray, estas alucinando cosas, estas muy cansando, ya mañana en la mañana todo estará como siempre, tu tranquilo, necesitas dormir─ me auto tranquilice para irme a dormir, seguro mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, sin más apague la luz me termine de desvestir y fui a dormir. Mañana por la mañana todo volvería a ser normal.

O al menos era lo que deseaba, lo que yo no sabía es que a partir de esa noche, nada, absolutamente NADA, volvería ser considerado ´**normal**´ en mi vida.

**YYY**

Buu mis adorados, ojala les haga gustado el primer capítulo, prometo que será una historia cortita y divertida, jaja ojala les guste, los demás capítulos no serán narrados por Gray, o ya veré, bueno como siempre les agradezco leer mis choco-inventos y me dejen un sensual review (yo muero por falta de reviews lentamente) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	2. Sellando el contrato

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper emocionada en este momento me siento halagada de poder decir que mis ideas locas para el fandom gruvia han sido bien aceptadas, lo cual hace que se me infle el pecho de la emoción, de verdad gracias por el apoyo.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas (lemon) así que es para mayores de 18 años, si sigues leyendo a pesar de tener menos de esa edad es bajo tu propio riesgo, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

_Drip Drap Drop_

Eran las 3:30 am en la ciudad de Magnolia, y por ser primavera había una de esas típicas lluvias frescas, no era fuerte una lluvia ligera que caía intentando ser silenciosa.

_Drip Drap Drop_

Eran las 4:30 cuando al fin la lluvia tan ligera a su paso, logro atravesar la sutil gotera del techo del apartamento de Gray. Cayendo justamente encima de la caja de dudoso contenido.

_Drip Drap Drop_

Eran las 5:00 cuando por fin una solitaria y poderosa gotita logro terminar lo que las demás gotitas habían iniciado, siguiendo su camino a través del cartón mojado cayendo en su viaje, encontrando como punto de encuentro algo suave, perfumado y azul.

Y así es como con el _Drip, drap, drop_ de la lluvia, la historia oficialmente inicio.

**YYY**

O-O-O-Gray

Algo no me dejaba terminar de dormir, sinceramente era un horrible sonido, era como si hubiera un rio en dentro de mi casa, ese ruido que suena como si alguien hubiera dejado muchas llaves abiertas, perezosamente me obligue a abrir los ojos para mirar el reloj encima de mi cómoda: eran las 6 de la mañana y aunque aún tenía una merecida media hora de descanso, decidí levantarme a ver que carajos se atrevía a despertarme antes de tiempo, con flojera saque mis pies de la cama y entonces un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Baje la vista para confirmar mis sospechas: el piso estaba lleno de agua, completamente mojado, como si se hubiera inundado, entonces comprendí porque es que estaba ese ruido de agua fluyendo, el cual sonaba en el baño y en la cocina.

─ ¡Mierda las llaves del agua!

Salí volando, pero cada vez que daba un paso chapoteaba en el agua, a la mayor de las velocidades y farfullando maldiciones con cada avance llegue a la cocina: efectivamente la estúpida llave está completamente abierta, tuve que mojarme toda la ropa en de frente en el proceso para poder cerrarla. Mire mi cuerpo todo empapado, que bueno que yo dormía en bóxer, sin más me quite los calcetines y los avente en algún lugar del piso, porque incluso se escuchó como chapoteo el agua cuando cayeron. /_Genial, anoche tuve una jodida noche completamente pesada y esta mañana no promete ir mejor, estúpida suerte de mierda/ _

Fui al baño, ahí me fije que la regadera, la bañera y el lavamanos estaban igual, entonces primero cerré el grifo del lavamos y de la bañera, me metí dentro del agua de esta para poder alcanzar mejor las llaves de la ducha, primero vacié el agua de la bañera hasta donde pude quedando más empapado de lo que ya estaba, entonces aproveche la caída de agua fría para ducharme me quite la única prenda que tenía puesta y deje el agua hacer de las suyas. Estaba en eso cuando de la nada comencé sentir un frio húmedo recorrer mis piernas, pensé que tal vez como estaba dentro del agua era posible que mi cuerpo lo estuviera resintiendo: no solía bañarme tan temprano, porque a pesar que el agua estaba fría eso no me molesto en lo más mínimo, siempre me gustó el frio, decidí ignorar esa sensación, y continuando con mi ducha, cuando sin más esa sensación siguió su camino, cuando ligeramente se detuvo un momento en mi entrepierna, solté un jadeo, al principio por lo extraño de la sensación, sin embargo la sensación duro precisamente ahí más tiempo por lo cual involuntariamente termine gruñendo, era placentero, de pronto mi miembro reacciono ante el estímulo, poniéndose duro. _/Maldición/_ bufe irritado, una cosa que me incomodaba era eso de estar caliente sin tener con quien, de pronto la sensación se convirtió en algo mucho más cálido y sólido, se sentía como el calor de otro ser cuando te acaricia suavemente, decidí entonces que si mi cuerpo estaba listo para algo así, lo complacería de nuevo. Con mucha lentitud puse mi mano en mi pene apretándolo mientras hacía movimientos con la muñeca, solté algunos gruñidos, pero en mi mente tuve la sensación de tener un cuerpo femenino deliciosamente desnudo detrás mío, brindándome calor e incitándome a acelerar el movimiento de mi mano, libere un jadeo cuando llegue al clímax, liberando mis fluidos, eso había sido una experiencia relajante si lo comparamos con todo lo que había acontecido, cuando de repente…

─Ahhh

Un gemido femenino se escuchó detrás de mí pensé que estaba alucinando sin embargo…

─Juvia ya lo vio divertirse solo, ahora es el turno de ella por favor.

Oh Mierda.

Gire lentamente cuando _LA VI_.

Había una mujer: desnuda completamente, joven, hermosa de rasgos como de una muñeca de porcelana, con un cuerpo de escándalo y con el cabello largo ondulado de un color azulado, ojos azules obscurecidos por la pasión, su respiración irregular hacia que sus enormes y preciosos pechos subieran y bajaran, con las mejillas sonrosadas, una inevitable presión se hizo presente en mi miembro de nuevo.

─ ¡¿Quién mierda eres y como es que llegaste a mi ducha?!

Pero en lugar de responder ella aprovecho mi boca abierta para tomarme fuertemente del cabello y besarme profundamente, introdujo su lengua jugando incitando a corresponderle, tal vez era de nuevo otra de mis alucinaciones, dado que últimamente he tenido muchas era eso posible ¿No? Mientras mi sentido común gritaba que algo andaba mal, la deliciosa cercanía me erizo la piel de nuevo, cuando ella se pegó más a mí, restregándome sus perfectos pechos contra mi pecho y uniendo nuestras caderas, podía sentir como mi pene se ponía aún más duro y comenzaba a palpitarme. Yo seguía sin corresponder ningún gesto, digo ¿Qué mierda se supone que estaba pasando? _/Probablemente aún estoy dormido y esto es un sueño húmedo, digo de todos modos nada ha sido normal desde anoche y mi mente solo busca como desesterarse/_

No me enorgullecía de ello, pero tenía que aceptar que esos sueños son muy reparadores, así que con la convicción de que aquello era un sueño (digo ¿cómo mas explicas que la mujer más perfecta y hermosa, -justo del tipo que te gusta, es más es la descripción de tu mujer ideal- este desnuda en tu ducha, toda cachonda?) Lógico: un sueño. Decidí entonces relajarme y dejarme llevar por mis fantasías, ella alejo su rostro un poco de mi buscando mi mirada, pude leer en sus sinceros ojos azules, la preocupación y tristeza.

─ ¿Por qué no corresponde el beso de Juvia? ¿Es que acaso hizo ella algo mal? … O… es que acaso… ¿No la desea, es eso? ─Ella comenzaba a soltar unas lagrimitas triste al sentirse rechazada por mí.

Oh mierda.

Jamás había imaginado a una mujer más perfecta: dulce, tierna, hermosa, y a pesar de eso fogosa. Mierda, era jodidamente del tipo de mujer con la que sin duda, tendría no solo sexo, sino una relación; esta mujer era la descripción ideal de lo que yo quería en una novia.

─No llores, obvio te deseo, solo es que me agarraste con la guardia baja─ le dije mientras le quitaba el rastro de lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar, aprovechando la situación para acariciar su suave piel.

─ ¿En serio, lo dice de verdad?─ Cuando se le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de que no me era indiferente mi estómago dio un vuelco, se veía tan jodidamente hermosa que no sabía que hacer así que en un arrebato apasionado y pervertido tome su delicada mano y la puse sobre mi pene, ella se estremeció un poco pero luego se relajó, entonces hice que cerrara un poco la mano para que lo sintiera: duro, caliente y listo para cumplir mi fantasía.

─Está así por ti, así de mucho te deseo─ Le dije mirándola a los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron algo dentro de mi hizo un clic.

Entonces ella un poco avergonzada pero caliente tomo mi mano para que la pusiera en su entrepierna movió su mano sobre la mía para indicarme como tocarla, al hacerlo la sentí completamente húmeda, lista para mí, cuando extasiado por la sensación de tocarla y que ella moviera su mano en mi miembro, acerco sus labios a mi oreja, mordiéndola suavemente.

─ Y Juvia esta así de húmeda por usted. También lo desea─ susurró fogosamente en mi oreja. Como quien te cuenta un secreto sucio.

Adiós a mi cordura. En ese momento la empuje contra una pared para aprisionar sus labios con los míos en un beso ansioso, la mordí e introduje mi lengua, ella jadeo ante la sensación y eso me prendió mas, así que completamente fuera de mi; metí un dedo en su interior, ella gimió entre el beso e instintivamente movió sus caderas restregándose contra mis dedos en busca de placer. Eso me hizo gruñir entonces con la mano libre comencé a masajearle un pecho, disfrutando como se sentía contra mi mano, ella gimió, se liberó de mi beso para dejarme un rastro de besos húmedos, en mi cuello, en mis hombros y mi pecho, incluso en mi abdomen, con sus manitas me recorría la espalda lentamente. Gruñí de nuevo, ella sabía exacto como me gustaban las cosas. Entonces ya cansado de preámbulos me metí uno de sus pezones a mi boca, lo lamí, lo succioné y finalmente lo mordí. Ella no dejaba de acariciarme el cabello gimiendo sonoramente. Le acaricie suavemente el clítoris con los dedos, a lo que ella volvió a gemir sonoramente, listo para lo que seguía saque mis dedos, y con la punta de mi pene acaricie su entrada, ambos soltamos un gruñido, ella enredo sus piernas a mi cadera.

─Hágalo ya, Juvia lo necesita─ me rogo completamente desesperada. Me hizo tener una sonrisa torcida en mi boca.

─Eso me sonó a una orden, yo preferiría que la señorita me lo pidiera con dulzura─ me esta divirtiendo haciéndola rogarme, ella hizo un hermoso puchero.

─Por favor amo, introduzca su enorme miembro en el orificio de Juvia, ella necesita sentirlo dentro, quiere que la haga suya, por favor, hágala gemir─ suplico tan dulcemente que por un momento casi pierdo la noción de que estaba hablándome sucio.

─Como que no me terminas de convencer de que de verdad lo deseas─ sonreí provocándola.

─Juvia quiere que esto─ dijo mientras me acariciaba mi pene─ entre aquí ─dijo abriendo más las piernas para enseñarme su entrada, no pude contenerme más ante eso y la penetre de una sola y fuerte estocada, ella gimió llena de placer, por lo que comencé un ritmo tosco, pero a ella parecía agradarle, sobretodo porque con sus manos aparte de arañarme la espalda, me agarraba el trasero indicándome que fuera más rápido.

─Así, así, más rápido, por favor mas rápido─ suplicaba ella entre jadeos viéndome al rostro con esos hermosos ojos. Yo la complací al punto de que íbamos a un ritmo desenfrenado.

─ ¿Te gusta, dime así te gusta?─ le preguntaba mientras le lamia el cuello sin perder el ritmo, y mis manos le acariciaban sus suaves muslos arañándolos suavemente hasta llegar mis manos a sus nalgas y apretarlas atrayéndola más a mí, haciendo más profundo el contacto.

─A Juv-via le encanta….

Supe que estaba cerca así que ella se contrajo en mis brazos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y sus paredes se cerraron más en mi miembro haciéndome estremecer, era condenadamente estrecha, gruñí al llegar al de nuevo al clímax y vaciarme en ella.

Cuando me disponía a soltarla ella no relajo su agarre y me beso de nuevo, apasionadamente.

─Eso fue fantástico, Juvia quiere hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor─ dijo avergonzada por lo que había pedido pero aun así deseosa, en definitiva ella era el tipo de mujer que quería para mí en la vida real, dispuesto a hacérselo las veces que me pidiera, me acerque a besarla otra vez cuando sentí un ardor fuerte en mi pecho.

─ ¡Ah pero que mierda! ¡A-arde mucho!─ me queje y ella preocupada, deshizo nuestra unión para acercarse corriendo, a mí que ya me había ido hacia atrás contra la pared, entonces con ese ardor de que algo quemaba mi piel intente quitarlo, pero nada funcionaba, así fue cuando vi que era en mi pecho, un extraño brillo estaba ahí, mientras salía algo de humo.

─ ¡Esto arde mucho ¿Qué mierda me pasa?! ─ ¿Qué putas era eso, porque me dolía tanto, que carajos estaba pasando?

En eso mire a la chica con la que había estado follando. En su muslo ella tenía la misma cosa que yo tenía en mi pecho. Quería saber si estaba ella bien pero el dolor era tal que no podía concentrarme en lada más. A pesar del dolor que sé que estaba experimentando ella se acercó lentamente para besar con dulzura ahí donde me ardía.

─Ya pronto terminara, usted tranquilo amo.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no solo pro lo fresco de su contacto, también por el hecho de que ella sabía que estaba pasando, me decía "amo" y me estaba tratando con amor, estaba más preocupada de mi sufrimiento que el de ella. Ante este pensamiento algo de mi hizo un clic horrible ¿Si esto era un sueño porque es que experimentaba un dolor físico tan real? A menos….que no fuera un sueño y todo lo que había pasado fuera real.

Oh mierda.

Asustado quite de un manotazo su mano.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí!─ grite aterrado, Salí corriendo viendo como ella se quería acercar a mí, se notaba estaba confundida y alterada por mi reacción pero yo estaba más que asustado por que no entendía un carajo.

─A-amo….─ murmuro lastimeramente haciendo un intento por acercarse a lo que yo solo retrocedí de reversa evitando quitarle la vista de encima

─ ¡No me digas así y aléjate de mí!─ dije cuando quise hacerme hacia atrás pero en el proceso, me fui de espaldas porque me tropecé con algo.

─ ¡Amo ¿Estas bien?!─ grito alterada, en ese momento vi una marca de forma extraña color azul celeste en su pierna, justo donde antes había estado el brillo, entonces por inercia ignorándola me alce para ver mi pecho y ver una marca igual a la de ella pero color azul obscuro, asustado toque eso para ver que efectivamente no se borraba.

─ ¿Qué mierdas es esto?

─Es la marca de confirmación del contrato, amo.

¿Contrato? ¿Cuál contrato? ¿De qué putas habla? En eso me moví con intención de moverme y sentí algo rugoso debajo mío, gire para observarlo y palidecí. Ahí debajo mío aplastada sin forma pero con un enorme agujero estaba la caja enorme que la chica extraña me había traído anoche.

Una caja cuyo contenido supuestamente era…..

De repente todo se volvió negro, y ahí fue cuando mire a la chica de cabello azul frente a mí, los acontecimientos del día anterior, las cosas raras que pasaron esta mañana, una mujer que encaja perfecto con mi ideal de mujer, el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida, la extraña marca, y ella diciendo cosas sobre un contrato, ahora todo tenía sentido, bueno en forma figurada porque nada de eso tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

─D-dime una cosa… ¿Tú eras lo que taba e esta caja?─ pregunte con mi última esperanza rogando que no supiera de qué demonios estaba yo hablando, sin embargo ella sonrió radiante.

─ Así es amo, Juvia está aquí para hacerlo siempre muy feliz, no solo porque ustedes ahora tiene un contrato que los une, sino porque al ver sus ojos Juvia supo que era la persona a la que Juvia dedicaría su vida, ella lo ama. ¡Por eso acepte a Juvia por favor!─ terminada su declaración hizo una reverencia ante mí, mostrándome sus pechos.

Eso me dejo completamente helado, estaba peor que jodido, no sabía en qué mierdas me había metido, no entendía nada, con paso lento fui a la cocina y metí mi cabeza en el fondo del fregadero aun lleno de agua.

─No sabía que al amo le gustara el agua tanto como a Juvia, ella lo ayudará─ dicho esto comenzó a lanzarme agua en todo mi cuerpo.

─ ¡DEJA DE LANZARME AGUA CARAJO!

En ese preciso momento supe que estaba peor que jodido y que nada en mi maldita vida volvería a la normalidad.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado es el primer lemon que hago de verdad me esforcé, bueno espero me dejen un review por cierto aquí estoy respondiendo reviews:

**MrlocochonX:** En serio hiciste eso por mi historia? AWWW eso es halagador de verdad que es grandioso que lo veas así, espero te siga gustando, un saludo.

**Flor Carmesí:** jaja que bueno que te gusto, aquí está la conti jaja

**Saroninas:** jaja no soy buena con los resúmenes, por eso tu comentario me dejo contenta, espero que te haya gustado.

**Nerea-chan:** jajaja no solo sufre bullying por sus amigos sino por mí misma también jajaja pero yo entiendo que sea tsundere pero es chistoso hacerle bromas, espero que te haya gustado la conti, Nerea-chan siempre es genial saludarte.

**Sicaru-chan:** cómo puedes ver: si Juvia era el paquete, que bueno que te pareció creativa ojala te haya gustado la conti

**LovelySora:** Te tiendo fue también mi estúpida frase favorita jajaja se me ocurrió de la nada y morí de la risa, un saludo.

**CMR:** jajaja pues ya viste la expresión de Gray jaja ojala te haya gustado, y muchas gracias.

**Asu-chan:** que bueno te gusto, espero que la espera no haya sido muy dura.

**DarkDiva:** jaja lo se esa frase me mato de risa cuando se me ocurrió jaja gracias

**Guest:** qué bueno que te haya parecido buena, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Guest:** me halaga que la creas interesante ojala te haya gustado.

**Full fan: **jajaja si mis comentarios son cortitos es que soy flojis jaja pero ya subí el capítulo ojala les haya gustado.

**Konakari-na:** jaja te entiendo pero tu tranquila que de todos modos suelo tardarme un poco en actualizar así que no te pierdes de nada te lo prometo.

**Nole-chan:** jaja espero que las escenas te hayan dejado satisfecha porque este estuvo particularmente ardiente jaja.

**Sonatika-San:** que bueno que te haya parecido interesante prometo no abandonarla pero no prometo que no me tardare, sobretodo en eso de que estoy ya por graduarme de la universidad y estoy haciendo mi tesis.

**Mikuloxar:** puedo dejar abandonados mis fic por un tiempo pero no los abandono completamente tu tranquila, nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer su tiempo en leer mis choco inventos, nos estamos leyendo (dejen un review por fis) ¡Shao!


	3. Deshacerse de ella

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ sé que en este momento me odian por tardarme tanto pero deben de tomarse la vida con calma (se nota que estoy haciendo intentos vagos por calmar su ira) pese a mi retraso con este fic no pueden negar que oficialmente he tenido más actividad de nuevo, espero no tardarme pero no prometo nada aun así gracias por su paciencia.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

Como siempre respondo al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Juvia estaba jugando con el agua mientras Gray intentaba secar su apartamento, mientras lo hacía intentaba no ver a la figura que sabía estaba detrás suyo. Esto era una completa y total locura. No sabía ni que mierda pensar o mucho menos hacer, pero algo era seguro:

Tenía que deshacerse de ella.

O bueno lo que sea que esa chica (si es que era una chica), de cabello azul fuese. Porque no estaba dispuesto a tenerla ahí, esa mierda tenía que solucionarse por el bien de su salud mental. Volteo al escuchar detrás de suyo una expresión dulce de sorpresa, al hacerlo la vio semi-desnuda (ya le había dado una de sus camisas para que se la pusiera), mojada, sonrojada, y contenta ver todo a su alrededor; como si de un misterio extravagante se tratase, aquella expresión era una de las cosas más inocentes y tiernas que había visto, sino fuera por la faceta que ella había demostrado tener en el baño, habría jurado que más que pedir una novia alienígena, había pedido un ángel a domicilio. /_Oh mierda, deja las cursilerías carajo Gray/_ pensó al sacudir la cabeza, nervioso de su propio tren de pensamientos intentando no volver a concentrarse así en ella.

**YYY**

_Click clock._

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 p.m.

Oficialmente no había ido a la escuela, pero al carajo tenia cosas más importantes que resolver. Es más en este momento estaba ahí en su habitación trabajando en una súper idea para finalmente regresarla a su lugar sin llamar la atención….. Y….

Oh mierda, ¿A quién quería engañar?

─No tengo ni puta idea de que hacer─ dijo al aventar un papel con otro de sus planes inútiles para solucionar todo esto.

Mientras la chica se ponía a levantar agua con algún poder mágico sacado de los cojones. La miro fijamente. Ella notó su mirada intensa puesta en ella. Le sonrió dulcemente. A lo que él solo le dio la espalda y dejo rebotar su cabeza contra el escritorio frente suyo. Por lo tanto ella preocupada termino atrás de él acariciándole la espalda, como tratando de relajarlo.

─ Dígame amo ¿Necesita algo de Juvia?

─Hazme el favor de no hablarme así. ─ ella parpadeo confundida.

─ ¿Así está mejor amo?─ pregunto ella en un susurro.

─ ¡No seas idiota! Me refiero a que no me digas "amo".

─ ¿Entonces cómo debe Juvia referirse al amo?

─ Pues, llámame por mi nombre: soy Gray.

─Está bien, Señor Gray.

─No, no, nada de "señor Gray". Dime solo Gray.

─ Está bien, "solo Gray"

─ ¡¿Es que acaso eres imbécil?! ¡Mi nombre es Gray! ¡G-R-A-Y! ¡Gray!

─ ¡Ya sé cómo te llamas estúpido! Que te llame "calzoncillos man" no es porque no sepa tu nombre. Y mucho menos porque yo sea imbécil. ─ espeto una voz masculina que se estaba acercando: estaba en la planta baja de camino a su habitación.

─ ¡Mierda! ¿….Natsu?

Mierda

Mas tardo en eso que en ponerse a dar vueltas buscando a la chica de cabello azul, sin éxito. Al no encontrarla bajo a encarar a su amigo.

─Si ya sé que sabes mi nombre.

─ ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí, tarado?!

─ Pues no fuiste a la escuela y no contestas tu maldito teléfono, así que no me quedo más remedio que venir, para asegurarme de que sigues vivo. Luce estaba muy preocupada.

─ Ok ya me viste, ahora largo.─ dijo al empujarlo hacia la puerta.

─ Wow wow, espera un momento ¿Qué mierda te pasa Gray? Digo sueles ser un cabrón pero ahora te estás pasando de la raya.

─Oh no seas sentido Flamitas, solo quiero estar solo.

─ Ok te puedes quedar solo, pero al menos antes de irme dime ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

─ Porque tuve unas complicaciones. Pero ya estoy intentando arreglarlas.

─ ¿Complicaciones? ¿Algo con lo que necesites ayuda?

─ No hermano, estoy bien. Gracias. ─ dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

─ De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en avisar

─ Si, si, lo prometo. Ahora si me haces el favor ─ dijo al abrirle la puerta.

─Ok, ok ya, ya me voy. Que odioso eres, Calzoncillos man.

─ él no es Calzoncillos man, el amo se llama Gray, es Gray-sama.

Eso ninguno se lo esperaba frente a ellos dos, estaba la poco vestida y siempre mojada mujer del agua. Natsu la observo más tiempo del necesario.

Mierda.

─ Ahora entiendo porque no fuiste a clases y la insistencia de que me fuera, oye hermano si querías privacidad solo tenías que pedirla. ─ dijo con una cara picara Natsu.

─ ¡T-tu no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando aquí!─ respondió un rojo marca Erza. Gray.

─ Entiendo más de lo que ustedes piensan, no soy asexual. Pero hermano, comprendo que ella es sexy y esas mierdas, pero no debes andar faltando a la escuela solo por estar teniendo sexo. Y si vas a hacerlo, al menos avisa para que uno no ande preocupado por ti.

─ ¡Eso no fue lo que paso! Y en todo caso, tú y Lucy se han escapado de más lugares por andar como conejitos.

─ ¡Hey! Esos temas son privados.

─ ¿Privados? ¡¿Privados?! Toda la escuela. No, no, corrección: ¡Todo Fiore lo sabe!

─ ¡Ese no es el punto! El punto aquí es que no fuiste a la escuela por andar cogiendo con esa muchacha…

─ ¡Ella no es ´esa muchacha´! ─ le dio un puñetazo a Natsu ─Su nombre es Juvia─

─Oh… vale, vale: Juvia, no fue mi intención, vamos cálmate. ─ Natsu sí que estaba sorprendido esa mujer era importante para Gray si él la había defendido de ese modo.

─Está bien─ dijo Gray al intentar calmarse pero al hacerlo, Natsu lo golpeo también.

─ Estamos a mano.

─ ¡USTED NO SE ATREVA A TOCAR A GRAY-SAMA!

Antes de notarlo, Natsu estaba en el piso pues había sido atacado por un golpe de agua poderoso,… ¡El agua lo había atacado!

─ Oh mierda, pero… ¡¿Qué carajos?!─ Antes de que pudiera decir algo Gray se había puesto entre ambos poniéndole una mano en la boca de su amigo.

─ ¡Ya cálmate Juvia! Este idiota de aquí es Natsu, mi mejor amigo.

─Pero él lo atacó.

─ Si es una forma de llevarnos entre nosotros. Para demostrarnos cariño

─ ¿La mayoría de los humanos hacen eso para demostrarse cariño?

─No todos, solo algunos.

─ Es una costumbre extraña.

El de cabello rosado estaba atónito, le daba vueltas la cabeza ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

─E-espera un momento ella dijo "los humanos"… entonces… si ella no es humana.. ¿Qué es? ─ pregunto el confundido y perturbado Natsu.

─ Juvia es una sireth.

─ Una sire ¿qué?

─No una "sireque", una sireth.

─ Oh, una sireth claro, claro. …. ¿y qué es eso?

─ No somos "eso", nuestra gente es famosa en el mundo por tener un planeta muy lleno de agua, de hecho es todavía más acuático que su Tierra.

─ ¿Y tú de que planeta eres?

─Yo soy de un planeta muy tranquilo conocido como aqua.

─ ¿Aqua? Y si eres de otro planeta ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Juvia fue elegida para esta tarea.

─ ¿Cuál tarea?

─Pues la de cumplirle su deseo a Gray-sama.

─ ¿Cuál deseo?─ ante esto el pelinegro se puso rojo, moriría de vergüenza si su idiota amigo sabía cuál era el puto deseo que había pedido.

─ ¡Ya suficiente de pláticas! El punto es, Natsu que debemos encontrar una forma de regresarla a su casa.

─ Espera un momento ¿Debemos?

─ Si, me ayudaras a regresarla a su casa, dijiste que me ayudarías si necesitaba algo.

─Si, pero me refería a sacarte de la cárcel, salvarte el pellejo de alguna pandilla, prestarte dinero, darte un consejo, o incluso darte ¡un puto riñón no algo de esta magnitud!

─ Tú me dijiste que me vas a ayudar así que ahora te jodes.

─ Sabes una cosa, esto es demasiado para ti como para mí, pero conozco a alguien muy lista que probablemente tenga una idea o algo que nos ayude a saber que carajos hacer.

─Entonces ¿me ayudaras?─ tenía tal expresión de "necesito ayuda" que no tuvo más remedio Natsu que suspirar derrotado. Aquello era un desastre.

─ Lo intentaré. Llamare a Luce para que venga, esto debemos hablarlo en persona los tres.─ Marco el número y se puso su celular esperando a que le contestaran en la otra línea.

[─Bueno. Hola Natsu]

─Hola Luce, oye ¿puedes venir a la casa de Gray ahora mismo?

[─ ¿Qué paso? ¿Gray está bien?]

─Si, si él está bien pero…

[─pero ¿qué? Natsu habla ya]

─Sera mejor que te lo diga en persona. Ven rápido.

[─De acuerdo. Voy para haya]

Tras esa conversación Natsu colgó el celular y observo como Gray intentaba (sin mucho éxito) hacer que Juvia dejara de jugar con el agua. La escena era muy enternecedora y Gray se veía divertido (así él dijera lo contrario) entonces ¿realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto en ayudar a Gray a deshacerse de ella? Suspiro. Sinceramente muchas dudas estaban en su mente como para convertirla a esa en su duda principal.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Lucy llegue? Lo sabremos en el siguiente

Bueno ahora respondiendo reviews:

LovelySora: Si lo se estuvo sexy jaja bueno gracias por leerme, ya subí la conti.

Saroninas: Mi marca es la locura? Jajaja bueno que bueno te gusto

Cecy De Leon: Ya le seguí jajaja soy feliz jajaja

CMR: si volví jaja pero que bueno te gusto, un saludote.

Irishitha: claro que ya la subí, que bueno que estés al pendiente un saludo.

Sonye-San: gracias por los buenos deseos. Si esa es la marca, jaja si es mi primer lemon pero tranquila que claro que si te esfuerzas te quedara genial ya cambie mi rated gracias por avisarme! Un saludo.

Lymar Vastya: Ya lo publique, tu tranquis que no abandono historias jaja un saludote

konakari-na: he aquí la continuación ja que bueno que te haya llevado al lado obscuro del lemon (¿ jaja yo encantada un gustazo espero el capítulo te haya gustado.

Buu mis adorados, bueno como siempre les agradezco leer mis choco-inventos y me dejen un sensual review (yo muero por falta de reviews lentamente) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	4. Maldita conexión

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ sé que no me quieren pues llevo meses sin actualizar en mi defensa diré que nunca actualizo pronto, y que además tengo complicaciones personales, por cierto, ya soy toda una licenciada, gracias por los ánimos para quienes estuvieron al pendiente por lo que la escuela por el momento no es problema, bueno espero estén emocionados por mi regreso tanto como yo por volver a escribir.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

Como siempre respondo al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Lucy estaba completamente confundida.

Estaba mirando la sala inundada de Gray Fullbuster como su fuera lo más interesante que había visto en años.

Por su lado, su novio y Gray la miraban completamente tensos esperando que dijera algo. Llevaba en ese estado ya casi dos horas, desde que Gray y Natsu le habían explicado con calma la situación, al principio pensó que era una broma, pero cuando vio a Juvia a petición de Gray mover el agua de aquella manera extraña solo logro entrar en pánico, para luego exigir que rayos había sucedido, luego de contarle todo lo que sabían (claro que Gray omitió el detalle del deseo) se quedó en esa posición un buen rato.

Gray se sentó a su lado y la abrazo para intentar recuperarla.

Grave error.

Luego de eso, un chorro de agua poderoso arrastro a Lucy y Gray.

─ ¡Gray-sama es solo de Juvia!

Y dicho esto volvió a atacar pero un Natsu no muy dispuesto a quedar viudo antes de casarse, fue corriendo y agarro de las manos a Juvia impidiéndole que siguiera con aquello.

─ ¡No hagas eso!

─ Ella es el rival de amor de Juvia, ella tenía que…

─ ¡Ella no es tu rival de amor! Ella es mi novia y no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo.

La miro intensamente y la chica se estremeció, acababa de cometer una imprudencia, cuando Gray se acercó completamente furioso, ella supo que iba a pasar.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa?!

Pero tan pronto su furia llego se fue, pues la chica delante de él se había hincado a sus pies, temblando.

─Juvia lo lamenta amo…si el amo lo desea… pu-puede castigarla…pero por favor no la eche.

Gray se quedó congelado ¿Qué mierdas le hacían en su planeta a esta chica para que automáticamente se hincara rogando por no ser echada a la calle prefiriendo ser castigada?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una cabellera rubia se posó entre ellos.

─ ¡Gray con un demonio, pídele que se levante!

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar Lucy ya la había levantado del piso, ante la atónita mirada de la chica de cabello celeste, quien se notaba que estaba llorando. Gray sintió como se le estrujo el pecho al verla así, y luego sintió un ardor ahí donde el tatuaje extraño estaba.

No entendía nada, pero empezó a sentir deseos de llorar y mucha culpa, como si se hubiese dejado llevar por un instinto cometiendo una imprudencia que se arrepentía de verdad de cometer.

¿Por qué carajos se sentía tan extraño?

Y por toda respuesta solo sentía que le ardía mas la maldita marca en el pecho, inconscientemente comenzó a tocársela con cierta molestia. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para los demás presentes en la habitación.

─Gray ¿estás bien?

─Si, no es nada.

─ ¿De verdad? Pues no parece ser exactamente "nada"

─ Oh ya te lo dije, no es nada.

─Algo te duele. Déjame ver.

─No

─Gray no seas llorón, déjame ver.

─Lucy déjame en paz.

Mientras los dos amigos jugaban al gato y al ratón, Juvia noto donde se estaba tocando Gray y como se sentía ella misma por lo que fue fácil deducirlo.

─Es la marca, amo.─ dijo ella aun alejada sin ánimos de alzar la cabeza o acercarse.

─ ¿Marca? ¿Cuál marca?

Gray se tocó el estúpido tatuaje, él ya sabía pero no quería que los demás notaran la situación.

─La marca que selló el contrato entre Juvia y Gray-sama.

─ ¿Contrato?

─ Así es, cuando Gray-sama pidió su deseo, y Juvia elegida para cumplírselo, le entregaron a Gray-sama una caja llena de papeles donde se explica todo, ahí en esos papeles venia el contrato.

Las miradas de todos se posaron de Juvia a Gray con una incógnita enorme en la cabeza. Pero al mirar su expresión, la chica rubia pudo notar que Gray no entendía nada de nada. El tarado no había leído nada de nada.

─Gray, ¿Sabes de casualidad donde pueden estar esos papeles?

El chico de mirada fuerte lo pensó un momento antes de caer de cuenta en ello.

Los putos papeles.

Los putos papeles que le entrego la chica rara que trajo la caja esa noche, cuando pensó que todo era una broma o un sueño.

Esos mismos putos papeles que había aventado cerca de la caja de donde había salido Juvia.

Los dichosos papeles que estaban….

Salió corriendo a la habitación de arriba sin decir una palabra dejando a todos atónitos por unos momentos antes de que salieran corriendo detrás de él.

**YYY**

─ ¡Aquí están!

Grito triunfante con alzando los papeles con una mano como si se trataran de una medalla olímpica o algún santo grial lo que había encontrado y no un montón de papeles en mallugados y algo mojados.

Lucy brinco y se los quito de la mano.

─Déjame ver.

Mientras la de ojos marrones leía el chico de cabello obscuro se sentía aliviado, pues creía que finalmente se iba a poder liberar de ella, y corregir su error, pero en ese momento le empezó a doler de nuevo la dichosa marca y notó que a Juvia también pues se tocó ligeramente la pierna, en ese momento ella le lanzo una mirada llena de una comprensión que termino siendo dolorosa, fue tortuoso verla sonreír con tristeza, como si supiera que estaba pensando.

O peor aún como si pudiera sentir sus sentimientos y lo mucho que resultaba un alivio deshacerse de ella.

Aquello fue demasiado incomodo por lo que fingiendo indiferencia se volteó, pero lo único que logro fue herirla más.

Se sintió como un imbécil.

─ Ya comprendo de qué va todo. ─ la voz de la rubia logro devolverlo de sus pensamientos.

─Si explícanos que está pasando Luce

─ Pues según lo que leí, Gray pidió un deseo sincero y desde el fondo de su corazón, un deseo puro por lo que se decidió ayudarlo. Una estrella fugaz accedió a concedérselo y eligió a Juvia para eso, pues conoce el corazón de Gray lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que le gustaría.

─Si, si todo eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿No dice nada más?─ pregunto un ansioso chico de ojos grises.

─Ya voy Gray no seas impaciente, también dice que el contrato se sella cuando demuestras tener interés autentico en ella, y con una prueba física de dicho interés, de preferencia la prueba definitiva: relaciones sexuales.

Después de leer eso, y saber por boca de Juvia que ya habían "sellado el contrato" quedaba más que claro que ya se habían acostado, se los confirmaba el rojo intenso de la cara de Gray y la sonrisa coqueta de Juvia. A Natsu y Luce solo les cayó una gota y el chico pelirosa se le escapo una sonrisita burlona.

─Bien, bien también dice que una vez sellado el contrato les aparecerán unas marcas, unas marcas que los ayudan a sentir lo que siente el otro cuando sea necesario que lo sepan, dichas marcas desaparecerán cuando los dos sean capaces de descifrar al otro sin la necesidad del apoyo de las marcas, son para acrecentar su vínculo y que su conexión sea más fuerte.

Aquello descoco a Gray un poco, entonces era por eso que Juvia sabía que sentía, así como que él sentía cuando ella se sentía mal consigo misma, eso lo explicaba todo y lo hacía más difícil, había cosas que en definitiva no quería que Juvia supiera que sentía.

─Dice que la marca no siempre se activa, solo funciona en ciertos momentos en lo que sentir lo que siente el otro es crucial, y que la marca sabe detectarlo sola. Que no pueden activarla o desactivarla a voluntad.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro de forma intensa, como si con eso compartieran un pensamiento fuerte, no dijeron nada y decidieron continuar poniéndole atención a la rubia.

─El contrato habla básicamente de que cada uno debe hacer feliz al otro y procurar tratarse entre ustedes lo mejor que puedan.

─ ¿No dice nada de como romper el contrato?─ aquellas palabras hirieron a Juvia y pudo sentirlo.

_/Maldita conexión/_ pensó con incomodidad.

─ Si, hay una cláusula que habla de que antes de querer regresarla debes esforzarte en cumplir el contrato y ser una pareja, si en el tiempo de 2 meses aun no te sientes a gusto con ella puedes romper el contrato.

Aquello había sido muy doloroso para Juvia, e incómodo para Natsu y Lucy, quienes no estaban muy de acuerdo en que la dulce chica se fuera definitivamente de la vida de Gray, se notaba que entre ellos existía un lazo poderoso, y no solo por la situación sino que de verdad podían funcionar juntos, pero no era su decisión era de Gray.

─Está bien, tú y yo seremos novios dos meses, para que puedas regresar a tu casa y todo esto vuelva a la normalidad.

Pese a su dolor, Juvia asintió, y los dos amigos supieron que al menos tenían dos meses para ver como hacían funcionar las cosas e intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

Por su lado Gray no se sentía tan a gusto como pensó que lo haría, pero al menos eso suponía una tranquilidad que creyó perdida el día que ella llegó.

─Bien, entonces aquí dice que las sireth son inteligentes y curiosas, aprenden y se adaptan rápido, no creo que tenerla encerrada en tu casa vaya a ayudarla mucho─ finalizo Lucy con una sonrisa aterradora.

─ ¿Entonces que sugieres?

─Juvia estudiara la preparatoria con nosotros.

A Gray eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada, pero para Juvia era como música para sus oídos, sin poder evitarlo sonrió con todas sus fuerzas y dando brinquitos de alegría tomo fuertemente las manos de Gray entre las suyas.

─Juvia ¿puede, puede, puede? Por favor, amo, por favor, Juvia promete no darle problemas.

Con la mirada tan tierna que Juvia le dio no pudo negarse y resignado asintió con la cabeza.

─ ¡Si Juvia ira a la escuela!

─Perfecto, no te preocupes por nada Juvia yo me encargo de todo.

Dijo Lucy saliendo de ahí con una emocionada Juvia en brazos dejando a un derrotado Gray siendo molestado por Natsu, mientras ellas se iban Gray solo podía sentir ese mal presentimiento de que se iba a arrepentir de todo esto.

**YYY **

¿Cómo le ira a Juvia en su primer día de clases?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Bien muchas gracias por los reviews ahora se los respondo:

**JuviaBriel****: **ya lo hice, aquí esta. Un saludote.

**konakari-na****: **Oh me halagas yo no escribo tan hermoso, pero bueno que tú lo creas así, bueno Gray es tardado, pero tranquila que ya todos notamos que la quiere, bueno espero no tardarme tanto jaja un saludote.

**Lymar Vastya:** Si se que soy lenta en actualizar lo siento, lo siento pero tranquilidad que no abandono la historia prometido, y no te preocupes, Gray sufrirá por malagradecido, jajajaja que bueno que lo revieses tan seguido, y gracias por serle fiel al fic, un saludote.

**Sonye-San:** Si, lo hiciste jaja Oh que tercas son ustedes niñas jaja les he dicho hasta al cansancio que no abandono mis historias, solo téngame paciencia y Fe, prometo no defraudarlas, que bueno te gusta, si Natsu y Lucy tenían que saber pronto porque si no eso iba a retrasar ciertos sucesos que necesito que pasen, jaja y si Juvia es medio inoportuna pero así la amamos (¿ jaja si tranquis que yo actualizo, un saludote.

**fairymoon77:** qué bueno que te guste, me halaga y tranquila que no abandono historias, yo continuare, un saludote.

Buu mis adorados, bueno como siempre les agradezco leer mis choco-inventos y me dejen un sensual review (yo muero por falta de reviews lentamente) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	5. Primer día de escuela

Hola mis amados lectores. Ando muriéndome de dolor porque me lastime la cintura cargando las cubetas con agua para lavar la ropa. Dios me muero.

Como siempre respondo al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Juvia estaba brincando de un lado a otro mientras iban camino a la escuela, porque ella no podía evitar ir emocionada. Gray solo miraba esa faldita escolar bailar con el aire, dándole una vista tremenda de sus hermosas piernas blancas. Esos perfectos pechos rebotando porque ella daba saltitos. Esa camisa escolar alzarse ligeramente ante los movimientos de la chica. Su precioso cabello revoloteando al aire. Ese rostro angelical cubierto de alegría e ilusión. Diablos.

Maldición.

En momentos así quiere correr a encerrarla a casa y tener sexo con ella todo el día. Pero no debe. Se supone que el puto contrato ese se rompía cuando luego de fingir ser pareja por dos meses seguías sin querer quedártela podrías regresarla. Esa sensualidad de chica viviendo con él dos meses. Siendo su novia dos meses. Ella era sexy. Demasiado sexy. Verla con esa dulzura la hacía todavía más deseable. Pero se supone él no debería estar pensando así de ella. Se supone que no debe encariñarse de esa forma con ella. Pero entre que ella lo frustra con su actitud extraña la mayor parte del tiempo, la otra parte del tiempo se está debatiendo mentalmente para no ir y arrancarle la ropa a mordidas. Lo que al final termina siendo frustrante, en pocas palabras esta chica era la frustración sensual de su vida.

Aunque necesita pensar más claramente. Esta muchacha ira a la escuela con él. Lo que en primera instancia ya es algo pesado. Ya se habían inventado la historia de cómo se conocieron. Una extraña historia que Lucy invento y pareció funcionar. Tenían que tener todo cubierto. Juvia y él la habían practicado durante horas además que pasaron horas hablando con la alíen para que no fuera a usar sus poderes o se le fuera a salir la verdad. Se le explico que siendo una situación tan poco común en entre los terrícolas, lo más probable es que se ganaran mucha atención indeseada y que eso podría causarle molestias y problemas a Gray. Con esto ella prometió dar lo mejor de sí para evitarle las penurias a su "amado Gray-sama".

Dudaba bastante que esto de llevarla a la escuela seria precisamente tenerlo todo cubierto. Lamentablemente no confía que ella no se salga o este quieta en casa durante su ausencia. Algo podría pasarle o alguien podría verla hacer algo extraño (como esos trucos con el agua que disfruta tanto hacer) y el problema crecería. Lo mejor es entonces tenerla cerca. Así eso signifique tener que aguatarla con ese estúpido y sensual uniforme escolar y estos deseos de meter las manos debajo del mismo.

─ ¡Mire Gray-sama! ¿No es eso muy bonito?

Decía cada cinco minutos ante cosas que cualquiera podría considerar normal. Lo que la hacía tan linda. Ahora ella le ha tomado de un brazo para jalarlo y enseñarle que era eso que le había parecido tan digno de admiración. El problema de nuevo, es que cierto amigo de Gray amenazaba con reaccionar ante la sensación de un par de pechos suaves pegados tan cerca de él. Demonios. Esta alíen sensual es peligrosa. Matara poco a poco la cordura de Gray.

Se suelta de ella para poner una distancia considerable entre él y la chica. Lo cual se ha visto grosero y tosco. Ella esta visiblemente herida y Gray siente la puta marca arderle ligeramente para de nuevo, tener una sensación de profunda tristeza. Se sentía rechazado, poco deseado y confundido. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo y no supiera que.

_/Puta marca. Puta conexión. Puta culpa. Puto contrato. Puto todo/ _

Sonrojando, la tomo de la mano sin voltear a verla.

─Apresúrate, s-se nos hace tarde.

Dijo acariciando con sus dedos las palmas ajenas para posteriormente entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica y esta se sonrojara visiblemente antes de sonreír y seguir a un sonrojado tsundere encantador.

**YYY**

─ ¡Juvia!

Grito la rubia con ojos cafés mientras iba a abrazarla como si ya fueran grandes amigas. O tal vez, si lo son. Fue Lucy la que hizo de todo para tenerla ahí en la escuela. Le consiguió el uniforme, útiles, hizo llamadas para que la dejaran meterse a la escuela a medidos del semestre. Le ayudo a hacerse una historia. Le explico con calma y paciencia las dudas de Juvia sobre cómo debía actuar en frente de los demás. Le dijo la mayoría de cosas que son normales en algunas conversaciones humanas. Le brindó su apoyo y le recordó que todos tomaran las mismas clases y que no dude en preguntarle las cosas en las que este confundida.

Probablemente la dulce rubia no puede evitar ser buena persona con los demás. No solo era popular por inteligente y guapa. Era tan amable que era inevitable que le terminaras agarrando cariño. Además que Juvia tan dulce e inocente hace que cualquiera le quiera tener paciencia pese a sus constantes descuidos.

─Dime Juvia ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana? Más le vale al idiota de Gray no haberse comportado mal contigo.

La otra negó con la cabeza. Mientras el aludido torcía los ojos.

─Gray-sama tiene mal carácter casi siempre, a Juvia no le molesta. Juvia cree que eso es lindo y es parte de la forma de ser de Gray-sama. Así que para ella está perfecto porque lo ama como es.

Esta afirmación sonrojo sobremanera al de ojos caídos mientras sentía una alegría extraña en su pecho, claro que su personalidad no le dejaría demostrar esto abiertamente. Por lo que su única reacción es girar la cabeza a otro lado. Natsu le da codazos en las costillas.

─Vez calzoncillos-man, yo que tú me quedaba con ella. Aparte de ser increíblemente guapa y dulce. Tiene la suficiente paciencia para aguantar tus estupideces. Gracias a ella no morirás virgen. No deberías dejar que se vaya porque si la pierdes morirás solo.

Por toda respuesta el Fullbuster lo miro fastidiado.

─Se nota que tú lo único que tienes en la cabeza es aire caliente. No puedo permitir que se quede.

─Y luego dices que yo soy el estúpido ¿Por qué no puede quedarse si ella es justo lo que deseaste?

Gray se sonroja para verla hablando con la rubia.

─Ella tenía una vida antes de todo esto, yo creo que sería injusto que se quedara aquí solo para cumplir un capricho mío.

Natsu giro su mirada para ver a una bola de hombres idiotas mirando a Juvia de forma pervertida. Mientras ella seguía mirando todo y platicando con Lucy.

─Bueno si no te la quedas tu alguien más estaría más que dispuesto, al aparecer.

Dijo de forma maliciosa mientras señalaba al frente y Gray siguió con la mirada aquello que había señalado para ver a esa bola de pervertidos mirando a su chica alíen. Enfadado, fue y se plantó en medio de ellos y ella. Tomándola de la cintura para jalarla a su lado y darle un beso en la cabeza. Mientras les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a los tipejos esos. Ahuyentándolos.

─ ¡Gray-sama!

Dijo ella emocionada para lanzarle a los brazos y plantarle un beso. Que Gray termino correspondiendo mientras Natsu se reía.

─ ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que no estoy enterada?

Pregunto Lucy totalmente confundida por esa extraña escena.

─Solo que este tonto parece que no quiere que le quiten algo que es suyo aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Eso la dejo casi igual pero ver a Gray con Juvia le hacía sentir bastante contenta por lo que decidió dejar las cosas así.

**YYY**

Juvia sorprendió a todos en clase. Primero porque era un bombón con rostro de muñequita. A la que nadie podía dejar de ver con su vistoso y tierno look. Ese cabello azul largo y esas pestañas, la forma de sus ojos. Toda ella era difícil de no llamar la atención. Cautivadora. El profesor le indico que se presentara y Natsu, Lucy y Gray la rodearon para que lo hiciera tal cual lo habían ensayado.

─Si profesor, Juvia ira.

Entonces ella alzo su dedo pulgar como le enseño Natsu para indicarles que confiaran en ella. Todo estaría bien.

─Juvia se va a esforzar.

Tras esto se puso frente a la clase y sonrió tan dulcemente que le exploto a casi medio mundo el cerebro.

─Hola ella es Juvia Loxar. Ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo lleno de nieve. Aunque a Juvia le gustan los climas con mucho sol y los días cálidos. Su estación favorita es el verano. Ella y Gray-sama son amigos de la infancia pues los dos son del mismo pequeño pueblo. Es un gusto para ella estar con ustedes. Ella espera poder tener muchos amigos. Mucho gusto.

Dijo al inclinarse al frente. A todos les extrañaba que hablara en tercera persona, pero eso solo la volvía aún más tierna.

Tras esto ella fue a sentarse al lado de Gray. Todos los miraron y los cuchicheos no se tardaron en escuchar. Todos se preguntaban qué tipo de relación tendrían. Gray era consciente de que no podría escaparse del acoso de sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo.

Durante clases, al principio Juvia parecía algo confundida, pero con el tiempo era todo una experta en entender las cosas e iba casi a la par de Lucy. Tenía a todos sorprendidos. Sobre todo a Gray. Ahí sintió algo de muda satisfacción de que esa chica tan maravillosa fuera su novia espacial.

**YYY**

─ ¡Gray-sama!

Grito la dulce extraterrestre mientras corría con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y algo en las manos. Estaban en la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre Gray estaba en la mesa habitual con Natsu y Lucy.

─ ¿Qué pasa Juvia?

─Luego de que Lucy le explicara unas cosas a Juvia anoche, ella le enseño a cómo usar la computadora y todos los artefactos dentro de la cocina. Entonces Juvia busco un video de como cocinarle algo rico para comer hoy. Juvia le hizo el almuerzo.

Totalmente contenta Juvia abrió el bento que le había hecho y efectivamente le había preparado un delicioso y tradicional almuerzo. Incluso le había hecho cosas en forma de corazón y algunas más con su rostro. Pero encima había cubierto todo de una extraña salsa azul brillante que les dio desconfianza a todos.

─ ¿Qué es esa cosa azul encima de la comida?

─Ah. Es una salsa sirethiana que a Juvia le gusta mucho.

Dijo esto mientras sonreía de forma inocente mientras Gray miraba asustado esta comida.

─Así que ¿eres del mismo pueblo de donde viene Gray?

Dijo Cana mientras se sentaba al lado de Juvia y la acercaba. Cosa que Gray agradeció mentalmente pues lo había salvado de comerse esa cosa horrible.

─A-así es. Juvia y Gray-sama son amigos de la infancia.

─ ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tenías una amiga de la infancia tan linda Gray?

Dijo la sexy pelirroja que era la presidente estudiantil mientras llegaba con su novio, el vicepresidente Jellal. Alejando a Juvia de Gray y poniéndola en medio de ellos.

─ No sé porque preguntas eso Erza, si es obvio que no me gusta hablar mucho de ese lugar.

Eso lo dijo ligeramente triste y Erza comprendió. Mientras miraba a Juvia con mucha amabilidad.

─Entonces dime ¿Juvia porque es que viniste a la cuidad?

─Oh Juvia vino a buscar a Gray-sama

─ ¿en serio?

─ ¡Si porque ella ama a Gray-sama!

Dijo tan decidida mientras que Gray se sonrojaba y Cana volteaba a verlo con burla.

─Ya oíste Gray. Esta chica está aquí solo porque te ama. ¿Qué has hecho al respecto?

El otro se giró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─Gray-sama le dio una oportunidad a Juvia.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Si. Ellos serán novios por un tiempo y si no funciona Juvia ha prometido regresar a casa.

Esto sorprendió a todos los de la mesa.

─Esto hay que celebrarlo ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Gray accedería a darle una oportunidad a una chica tan linda como esta? Bien hecho Gray.

Dijo Cana mientras le sobaba la cabeza al otro.

─Muchas felicidades Gray. Ojala todo funcione a la perfección para que los dos sean muy felices.

Hablo la amable y a veces madura pelirroja.

─Claro, eso si no me la llevo de vuelta a casa antes de que este estúpido la lastime.

En eso escucharon una voz poderosa detrás de ellos y de pronto, ahí habia un tipo de melena larga, negra y salvaje. Con unos poderosos ojos rojos, mirada afilada, dientes afilados y muchos piercingis en el rostro.

─ ¿Gajeel-kun?

Murmuro la chica algo impactada mientras el chico sonreía con suficiencia.

─Es bueno verte de nuevo, mujer de la lluvia.

Nadie entendía que es lo que hacía aquí este nuevo personaje pero saben que no les da buena espina su aparición.

**YYY**

En el siguiente veremos el desarrollo de esto y entenderemos más a Gajeel. Capítulo 6. El guardián.

Bueno mis amados lectores este capítulo anda genial, gracias a Be Kawaii De Son porque me diste la idea. Ahora casi no escribo este capítulo dios, muchas complicaciones. Pero aquí está bueno les respondo reviews y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Natt: gracias aquí está la conti que muchos ya estaban esperando jaja que bueno te ha gustado un saludote.

Lymar Vastya: Me encanta que te emociones tanto me halaga mucho joder que sí. Claro que si! Muchos celos para Gray muchos celos! Lo siento de verdad si no es prontito pero si le prometo que no abandono. Un saludote.

fairymoon77: si pinche Gray bruto. Pero ya se las verá jajaja Gracias por el review un saludote.


End file.
